Presente
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: El rubio sentía que estaba traicionando la memoria de Mammon si aceptaba lo que sentía por su joven kohai, y al mismo tiempo había lastimado sentimentalmente a su Froggy. BelxFran -summary apestoso-


**Hola!, aquí Rukiruki con otra gaydad 8D, ahora vengo con... *sonido de tambores* un BelxFran xD.**

**Se me había ocurrido desde hace unos días y no lo había podido escribir por falta de tiempo [la escuela me mata con tantas clases Ux_x], y ahora que pude lo hize o3o, y salió esta cosa ._.**

**Comentarios: No me gustó D8 salió diferente a como lo quería (corto y bien planteado [y quedó largo y revuelto y con un intento de lime que no salió porque apesto]) pero pff ._. ustedes juzguen asdasd.**

**Bueno sin más dejo... esto ._. **

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Amano-sama (a la que le haré un monumento cuando sea millonaria).**

* * *

><p><strong>Presente<strong>

Se acercó a la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, abrió el cajón y sacó una foto donde salía con la ahora ausente arcobaleno de la niebla.

Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y siguió observando por un rato la fotografía mencionada. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Mammon y los demás arcobalenos habían desaparecido del mundo gracias al Tri ni sette, y sin embargo el príncipe demente no había logrado olvidar el pasado que tuvo junto a la ilusionista.

Nunca lo había demostrado, pero su partida le dolió mucho más que a sus demás compañeros.

Pero un príncipe debía dejar el pasado en el pasado, y su presente era su kohai, Fran.

Todavía no podía creer que aquella irritante rana lo había cautivado desde hace un tiempo. Sonaba estúpido pero era verdad, Belphegor había desarrollado complicaciones en sus preferencias sexuales desde que comenzó a tratar con su kohai, y era humillante admitirlo pero, esa rana estúpida le encantaba aún cuando lo único que hacían era discutir.

Bel recordó aquellas palabras que salieron de los labios de Fran, en la tarde ¿acaso el mocoso sabía lo que significaba un ''te amo, sempai''?, y rió a lo bajo. En ese momento no supo cómo reaccionar: si aventarle un abanico completo de cuchillos en la espalda o acorralarlo contra la pared y besarlo. Se sentía tan confundido que sólo dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación del peliverde sin decir nada.

El rubio sentía que estaba traicionando la memoria de Mammon si aceptaba lo que sentía por su joven kohai, y al mismo tiempo había lastimado sentimentalmente a su Froggy.

Unos veinte minutos pasaron mientras Bel seguía ordenando sus pensamientos, ya no quería reprimirse por la partida de Viper, y tal vez a ella no le gustaría que el demente siguiera aferrado a sus recuerdos.

Bel, ya decidido, apartó la mirada de la fotografía y la guardó en una caja, había tomado una decisión.

-Ushishishi~ , espero me perdones algún día, o si no tendré que sobornarte para que lo hagas.

Dicho ésto, el miembro más dotado de la Organización de asesinatos se dirigió a la habitación de la ranita.

Cuando llegó no tocó la puerta siquiera, sólo entró y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Bel-sempai~, estoy cansado, puedes molestarme otro día. -Dijo Fran desde el baño.-

-Ushishishi~, lo siento Froggy pero tenemos que hablar ahora.

-¿Quieres pedirme que te esconda por que otra vez le jugaste una broma al capitán de estrategias?, ya madura.

-Nada de eso rana idiota, tenemos que hablar.

Bel se acercó al baño, que estaba abierto. Fran se encontraba en una esquina abrazando sus piernas, esperando a que la tina se llenara con agua.

Tenía puesto solamente una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos de color negro, al verlo un leve tono rosado apareció en las mejillas del mayor.

-¿Qué quieres?. -Preguntó el peliverde indiferente.-

-Ushishishi~, a tí. -Dijo con su típica sonrisa.-

-Bel-sempai, no tengo ganas de escuchar sus estúpidas bromas por hoy.

El rubio se acercó a su kohai y se hincó frente a él, lo tomó por la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

-Sempai, el papel de galante no te queda en lo absoluto.

-Ushishishi~, entonces ranita ¿por qué no me miras?.

-... tal vez salgas corriendo de nuevo como ésta tarde. -Le dijo aún sin mirarlo.-

Fran se apartó rápidamente del autonombrado Príncipe, dirigiéndoce hacia la tina de baño, y cerró las llaves de agua.

-Bel-sempai, los príncipes falsos tienen que dormir, regesa a tu habitación, yo quiero darme un baño, mañana puedes torturarme con tu presencia todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¿Torturarte?, ushishisi~, no me engañas Froggy.

-¿A qué te refieres idiota-sempai?.

El rubio se acercó al ilusionista, lo tomó de la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

-Me dices que te torturo con mi presencia, pero tu cara me dice otra cosa. -Dijo serio.-

-¿Qué te fumaste ahora, príncipe de cuarta?. -Dijo con leve sonrojo.-

-Ushisisi~, no te hagas el idiota Fran, y mírame. -Lo acercó mas a su cuerpo.-

-... suéltame, yo no soy Viper. -Dijo mientras una lágrima corría por una de sus mejillas.-

-... no lo haré.

-No jueges conmigo Bel-sempai, éso es cruel.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaba jugando, rana idiota?.

Belphegor tomó a su lindo kohai de la nuca y de un rápido movimiento posicionó sus labios contra los del joven ilusionista, quien al principio trataba de apartarse, pero no tardó en ceder y abrazó la espalda del otro.

Bel lo besaba dulcemente, moviendo sus labios lentamente, disfrutando de cada roce que tenía con los labios de Fran, quien correspondía encantado.

La falta de aire hizo su jugada, y aquellos se separaron por un rato.

-Si te molesta mi precensia entonces ¿por qué tus mejillas están sonrojadas, Froggy? .-Preguntó Bel divertido.-

-Por que son homosexuales.

-Ushishishi~

Y de nuevo Bel tuvo posición de los labios de Fran, esta vez besándolo con más intensidad, haciendo que el menor retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás, y como consecuencia cayeron a la tina de baño bruscamente, quedando el rubio encima de la rana.

Sin separarse, los dos seguían en lo suyo, Fran acariciando la espalda de su sempai y el otro mordisqueando el labio inferior de éste, intentando introducir su lengua hasta que el peliverde dejó que explorara cada rincón de su cavidad, topándose con su lengua, y comenzaron a rozarse placenteramente, haciendo que el menor soltara un suspiro.

Pero tenían que respirar para no ahogarse, así que se separaron de nuevo.

-Pervertido. -Le dijo Fran.-

-Cállate rana.

-Estás invadiendo mi baño, ¿podrías irte ya?.

-Ushishi~, no.

-¿Por qué?.

-Todavía no te digo lo que quería decirte, ranita.

-Pues dilo ya, príncipe falso.

-Ushishishi~, me gustas ranita, y si no eres mío... -Se acerca a su oído.- no serás de nadie.

-Ha-hablas puras basuras sempai, todos saben que estás eternamente enamorado de una arcobaleno. -Dijo desanimado.-

Bel se acercó más a él, y mirándolo seriamente le dijo:

-Eso es pasado, mi presente eres tu.

El menor se sonrojó, sin cambiar el semblante indiferente de siempre e hizo una pequeña mueca en sus labios que fué tomada como una sonrisa para Bel. El rubio salió de la bañera totalmente empapado, y cargó al ilusionista que estaba en las mismas condiciones hasta llevarlo a la cama, donde ésa noche lo haría suyo.

* * *

><p><em>Apesto? o ¿apesto? xD<em>

_Acepto cualquier objeto que sea lanzado en mi contra~ _

_ya-ne!_

_Cada vez que das click en el botón azul, Dino-san le da un beso a Hibari *¬* (saca banderita D18)_


End file.
